


To Have a Home

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e23 Insatiable, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being shot by the hunters and the wolfsbane was burned from his blood stream, Ethan has one thought on his mind: find Danny and tell him everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have a Home

When Aiden had been shot, Ethan had felt the poison spreading through his brother’s body. It made him weak and he couldn’t carry him anymore. Aiden had slipped from Ethan’s grip like a sack of potatoes as Ethan felt a bullet of his own embed itself into his shoulder, and Ethan thought that was it. They were going to die because he wasn’t strong enough to protect his brother like his brother had a gazillion times before. Because Ethan was the weak one, the small one.

Then Derek freaking Hale had swooped in like a dark knight and told Ethan to get up and run. Ethan had hesitated, but Derek was right behind him, dragging his half conscious brother.

The rest was a blur until they got to Derek’s loft and then there was a fire running through Ethan’s veins so fierce he was sure he was going to burn from the inside out. And then, right before Ethan was sure he was done for, his mind switched from Aiden to Danny. To the boy he had fallen for. To the boy he would leave behind without knowing the truth about who Ethan was. The truth of just how deeply Ethan had fallen for him.

The fire stopped just as suddenly as it started, and there Aiden was grinning down at him and the two lunged for each other in a hug; Aiden whispering, “I thought I lost you, pup,” to which Ethan replied, “You can’t get rid of me that easily. And you almost left me first, jerkwad." Aiden had chuckled at him, whispering "Never."

After they had rested and Ethan could stand without being dizzy, he stood up to leave, catching Aiden’s eye. Aiden nodded, knowing what Ethan needed to do. “Text me if you find out anything,” he said to Aiden, already knowing his brother was anxious to get a lead on the redhead. Ethan wanted to help him, but he needed to take care of something first. Aiden understood.

He ran the whole way to Danny’s. It probably wasn’t the best idea after being shot and poisoned but he needed to get to Danny. He knocked on the door, chest heaving and head swimming but the moment the door was pulled open and he saw the face of his angel, he forgot all about bullets and poison. Ethan lunged forward and kissed Danny, hard and deep, breathing in against his lips as he pulled back just enough to whisper “I love you”, hazel eyes locking on brown. “And before you say anything I need to tell you something. Something about me that I should have told you a long time ago.”

Danny had looked - well, Ethan really couldn’t describe the mix of emotions on his face. But the boy had nodded and then they were in Danny’s room and Ethan had spilled his guts out - ripped his soul and his heart open and let it bleed all over Danny’s bed. He talked for what felt like forever and it was so relieving to be able to confess everything to someone he trusted and loved.

And Danny, god, he was perfect. He had took everything in stride, sitting quietly and calculating, mulling Ethan’s words over in his mind. It was a heavy load to process. At the end of Ethan’s story, Ethan could feel Danny’s gaze on him. But Ethan couldn’t look at him, instead watching a squirrel scurry up a tree outside.

Ethan jumped when he felt Danny’s arms wrap around him. The warm press of his lips against the back of his neck. “I had no idea you went through all of that… and I can’t even begin to imagine how the hell you’re still here, standing in front of me.” His words made Ethan shiver, and more kisses were pressed to his neck. “And even though I’m still trying to process all of this, I know that I still love you.”

Ethan took in a sharp breath and turned his body to towards Danny. “Y-you do?” He looked up at Danny, scared of what he’d see. “I’m a monster. How can you love someone like me?”

Danny frowned. “You did terrible things, but do you want to know what I saw when you were talking?” Ethan felt himself nod. “I saw your strength. I saw your regret. You hate what you did and it torments you every day. It probably always will. But you know what? You still  _feel_ , and that to me is the difference between being a monster and not. You can’t change your past, Ethan, you just have to move forward to be a better person.”

Ethan didn’t know what to say, so he let Danny pull him over towards the bed and the two laid down, clasping hands. Danny pulled Ethan’s hand towards him, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “And if you ever almost die again, Ethan, I swear to every deity listening that I will find your ass and resurrect you in order to kill your ass all over again, you hear me?”

"Yes, sir," Ethan replied and cracked the first smile he’d had all day long.

This. This is what it what it felt like to feel safe. To feel loved. To have a home.


End file.
